2013 Easter event
The 2013 Easter Event was the first holiday event of old school runescape, and started on the 26th of March. It is identical to the Easter event that occured in 2007 of the main game. Walkthrough Starting This year, the Easter bunny is having a hard time. A miscommunication resulted in rather than self-delivering chocolate bunnys, which Diango was suppose to produce, moving, chocolate kebbits were delivered! It is now up to you to capture the chocolate kebbits, which have escaped, for the Easter Bunny! Catching the Kebbits Climb down the rabbit hole south of Falador, and you will find yourself in a labyrinth of tunnels. It is important not to get lost - so retain your sense of direction! You will see many chololate kebbits bouncing around inside. You need to catch ten of these. To catch a kebbit, just click on them. Sometimes, however, the kebbit will escape. Once you have ten, head to the kebbit chute the Easter Bunny mentioned, and throw the kebbits in! Walked through the door withe the rabbit shape in it, in to the next room... Bowling Easter Eggs You will find yourself in a room with a large pen full of chocolate kebbits in the center. You need to grab some easter eggs, (There are piles of them around the pen) and use them as bowling balls, to crush the kebbits! Head to one of the four openings, grab some easter eggs, and get bowling! Once you have hit ten kebbits, run in and pick up the chocolate chunks left over. You have done it! Go back, and climb out to the surface the way you came in. Give the Easter bunny the chunks, and he will give you half of the chicken suit! But there is still more... Finding the Rabbit Mould According to the Easter bunny, you still have to find the chocolate rabbit mould. The easter bunny will give you a magic egg. Don't eat it... yet. Climb down again, and find the rabbit hole. Normally if you tried to enter it, you couldn't, since it is bunny sized. Eat the magic egg, however, and you will turn into a bunny! Climb down for the next room. This seems to be an enclosed farm. Dig one of the patches, and you will come out on seemingly the same farm, in the same hole, but with a horrible farmer, Nigel, patrolling around. If he sees you, he will hit you on the head with his shovel, and you will go back to the original farm. When you are on Nigel's farm, look for the mould. When you see it, and are back to the original farm, try to go to the same spot as the mould, and dig. This may take a few tries. When you get to the right spot, you will automatically pick it up. Nigel will hit you on the head again, and you're back in the Easter bunny farm! Exit the way you came, and you will transform back into a human again. Ending Talk to the Easter Bunny again. He will thank you, and promise not to mess up next year. Then, he will give you the rest of your reward - the rest of the chicken set! Reward The reward is the full chicken set: *Chicken head *Chicken wings *Chicken legs *Chicken feet When wearing all of the set, you can do the flap emote (if you have unlocked it) and fly into the air! Also, you get the bunny hop emote! Music Unlocked While doing the event, the player unlocks Easter Jig.